One-shot smolu: O primero beijo do rei dos piratas
by KuroAkuma7
Summary: Smoker aproveita a festa de banquete que os Mugiwaras dao para aproveitar antes de ir para dressrosa. Smoker acaba por-se deixar levar e rouba o primeiro beijo ao futuro rei dos piratas , ou será ao contrario? One-shot inteiramente para os fãs de Smolu Fic postada noutro site tambem


Smoker POV´s

Eu estava a comer a comida do cozinheiro da tripulação do Mugiwara , o kuro ashi (perna negra). O Mugiwara tinha derrotado Cesar e salvo as crianças , então acho que ele pode passar desta vez de novo , não seria justo prender ele quando ele vai salvar dressrosa e derrotar Doflamingo. O Trafalgar estava sentado numa caixa de madeira mais afastado de mim , estávamos ambos mais afastados do banquete que eles tinham começado.

Eu: Law. - falei chamando a atenção dele. - Você tem a certeza que irei manter a minha promessa... com um pirata como você?-perguntei para ele e bebi um pouco da taça de sopa que me foi entregue , era realmente bom. - Tiveste incontáveis chances de me matar. Eu sei que estas planeando começar alguma coisa usando o mugiwara.- falei sentindo uma pequena reviravolta no peito mas não demonstrando , eu não queria que algo acontecesse a ele por traição , eu teria tanto trabalho para o prender para depois ele morrer desse jeito , eu realmente não queria isso.

Law: Gostaria de saber quem realmente está sendo usado aqui. - falou me explicando como tinha feito a aliança com o Mugiwara e explicando o plano dele e do Mugiwara , realmente aquele pirralho tinha muita coragem , ele queria bater de cara com os quatro yonkous e nem estava com medo , pelo contrario estava a festejar como se não houvesse amanhã. Isso realmente me impressionava e me fazia admira-lo como inimigo.- Não é como se eu tivesse um motivo especial para o deixar vivo , caçador branco. - olhei para ele de relance e voltar a olhar para o prato de sopa quente que tinha nas maos , sem palavras e silencio da minha parte , não sabia o que falar , era o que se passava , eu mesmo que fosse um pouco no fundo da minha mente acho que sabia porque , eu notei que o Mugiwara tinha falado com ele antes de ele trocar o meu coraçao como presente pelo da inimiga , obviamente foi o Mugiwara que lhe pediu já que ambos estavam numa aliança , era obvio demais , mais iria perguntar para o Mugiwara depois , só sei que ele não me odiava mesmo nos sendo inimigos. - De qualquer forma estou a ir para "green bitt" agora , mas...- falou me fazendo fazer um olhar interrogativo , porque ele me iria dizer onde estavam para ir , de qualquer forma eu não esperava que ele me estivesse a dar informações. - Eu me pergunto se vou ser capaz de administrar a tripulação do Mugiwara-ya . - não falei nada , apenas olhei para a frente para ver toda a gente alegre e tanto as crianças como os G-5 a sorrir e a brincar com a pele do capitão de borracha que se enchia de comida , ele realmente comia muito.

Enquanto a festa ainda decorria vi o Law ir para um canto mais afastado de mim acabar de comer , eu voltei a comer a sopa e notei o Mugiwara vir até mim , o mesmo engoli-o toda a comida como deve ser voltando ao corpo do tamanho normal , serio havia uma vantagem enorme em ser feito de borracha tenho de admitir. Ele sorriu para mim e senti um pouco de calor nas minhas bochechas , ele caminhou até mim e ficou a minha frente.

Mugiwara: Kishishishishi A comida do Sanji é a melhor de todas , espero que estejas a gostar Smokey.- falou com um sorriso e logo olhou para um lugar mais afastado. - Eu realmente acho que já comi muito e realmente fiquei cheio. Vamos falar para outro lugar. - falou e eu mesmo sendo calculista por ser um pirata fui atras dele.

Eu: Então queres falar sobre o que Mugiwara?- perguntei sentando-me numa pedra, já estávamos longe o suficiente para ninguém nos notar , a paisagem era toda coberta de neve , era realmente bonita. olhei para ele que sorriu e se sentou ao meu lado.

Mugiwara: Nada em especial , só queria falar contigo , fico feliz pelo Torao ter-te deixar vivo como prometeu , sabes nos podíamos ser amigos não vejo qual é o problema. - falou se encostando a mim e me olhar com olhos adoráveis , porra , desviei o olhar ele era totalmente adorável e lindo...espera o que raio acabei de pensar?! ele é um pirata Smoker ...UM PIRATA!- Eu não entendo , eu só quero ser o rei dos piratas , porque acho que é a pessoa mais livre do mundo e porque é divertido ter uma aventura com amigos para proteger , sem medo de nada , é assim que eu penso...não quero fazer mal as pessoas , nem todos os piratas são maus , eles apenas são livres. Eu não te odeio por seres meu inimigo , tu não me prendeste e matas-te quando podias. Eu queria apenas ser teu amigo , eu também sou amigo do Coby. - Espera Coby era aquele rosado na guerra dos melhores , sim ele estava aos cuidados do Garp , ele seguiu a sua justiça , mas como é que ele era amigo de um pirata , vi olhando do canto do olho que ele fechou os olhos e se encostou a mim na parte do meu casaco , notei que ele tremia um pouco de frio mesmo com a roupa quente que ele tinha , neste lado onde estávamos os dois estava a fazer mais frio de onde eles faziam a festa , mas mesmo assim ele não parou de falar .- Ele cresceu , na primeira vez que o vi ele era pequeno e mais medroso , ele estava escravo da alvida uma pirata má , eu disse-lhe que devemos seguir os nossos sonhos , mesmo ele querendo ser um marinheiro acho que isso não importa para mim , eu quero lutar com ele um dia , quero que ele treine até estar a minha altura para nos enfrentarmos , mesmo ele sendo um marinheiro ainda é meu amigo e quero que ele seja forte e alcance o seu sonho , nunca mais diga que algo é impossível. Porque nada é impossível se não tentarmos.

Eu: Tu podes ser infantil Mugiwara , mas igual ao teu avo também tens momentos em que sabes ser responsável , mesmo sendo um piratas disseste muita verdade , o meu sonho é fazer justiça igual ao teu amigo , mas sabes que depois terei que te capturar , agora não , não posso faze-lo depois de teres ajudado as crianças , não seria justo. - falei e ele deu um sorriso mesmo estando com frio , olhei para como ele tremia e suspirei , como ele tinha frio e eu não , é claro que eu era feito de fumaça , o meu corpo era como fumo , o frio não afetava muito , mas eu estava com a minha roupa normal de jaqueta que sempre usava aberta e deixava o peito exposto , de resto eu até tinha uma roupa quente , mas eu usava a mesma tanto em alabastra como aqui e realmente não me incomodava o clima , dava até pena vê-lo assim com frio mesmo com aquela roupa , suspirei fazendo uma bola branca de fumo quente no ar , eu realmente queria traze-lo para perto e dar-lhe o meu casaco para ele ficar quentinho e a sorrir , aquele sorriso grande e caloroso , mas ele era um pirata , e pior era uma criança , um pirralho e eu não podia roubar-lhe o que seria o primeiro beijo provavelmente , julgando pela sua inocência extrema. Também não podia falar muito , eu também não tinha beijado antes.

Mugiwara: Smokey porque não esquecemos por agora que somos inimigos? Pelo menos em quanto estivermos aqui , quando voltarmos de volta para os outros , voltamos a ser inimigo e tu podes voltar a me perseguir ou a odiar por eu ser pirata se quiseres. Mas sabes , eu não te vou odiar , eu ainda vou querer ser teu amigo. O que achas? Por agora não somos inimigos. Então podes chamar-me Luffy e não Mugiwara - falou e eu corei , as mesmas palavras que ele disse naquele dia , aquelas palavras aqueceram um pouco mais o meu corpo. Mas mesmo assim concordei com a cabeça murmurando um "Por mim tudo bem , Luffy" - Apesar de querer eu sei que não posso...eu quero ser teu amigo , mas é diferente da amizade que tenho com os meus nakamas e com o Coby. - murmurou baixinho mas eu consegui ouvir na mesma ,ele sentou-se na minha perna e encostou-se a mim , eu não soube se o que ele disse significava mesmo o que estava pensando , mas uma parte de mim queria que fosse.

Eu: Luffy...O que acontecer aqui fica aqui certo?- perguntei e ele logo assentiu com um sorriso.

Deu um pequeno sorriso e tirei o charuto que tinha na minha boca e apaguei-o , deixando o fumo sair ao respirar e por causa do vento bater no Luffy , um rubor rosa reapareceu nas minhas bochechas e eu ia me desculpar baixinho , mas não o fiz assim que vi ele rir e brincar com o fumo no ar, era realmente engraçado vê-lo assim , como uma criança. Ele olhou para mim e se aconchegou no meu colo , eu por reflexo abracei-o ainda mais perto e levei a sua cabeça ao meu peito sentido um arrepio quando a sua pele na cara fria tocou em mim , eu senti o frio mas isso não foi o que me fez arrepiar , foi o facto da sua pele de borracha ser tao suave e lisa, era muito bom de se sentir.

Luffy: Smokey. - falou chamando a minha atenção , olhei para os seus olhos , ele estava a olhar para mim também , mas um arrepio passou por mim quando notei que ele olhava para os meus lábios e quando percebi que estávamos perto o suficiente para os nossos narizes se tocarem. Senti que o calor nas minhas bochechas agora estava espalhado pelo corpo todo da cara , obviamente eu estava mais com a cara mais vermelha que os cabelos do Eustass Kid o ruivo da pior geração , eu acho que os cabelos dele ficariam cor inveja da tonalidade de cor que estava na minha cara. - A tua pele é suave como uma nuvem de fumo , e muito quente. - relaxei um pouco no tom de voz que ele estava a usar , era suave e baixo , mas pela proximidade eu podia ouvir perfeitamente e também sentir arrepios quentes e uma onda de calor no meu estomago. Me permite olhar para os seus lábios , e vi que eles estavam roxos de frio mas ainda pareciam tao convidativos , olhei para eles e inconscientemente em transe fui me aproximando até tocarmos os narizes e sair do meu transe , mas antes que pensasse em algo vi o Luffy se aproximar da minha orelha e falar com a voz abafada o que me fez dar um suspiro de prazer já que o que ele falava soltava ondas de ar quente. - Eu quero aproveitar este tempo ao máximo e vou fazer o que eu quero , depois disto vamos fingir que isto não aconteceu...apenas o faço...porque sei que vais ficar mais feliz se isto ficar entre nos...mas por enquanto...quero saber se os teus lábios são tao doces como parecem ser.- antes que eu pudesse pensar direito nas suas palavras senti algo frio nos meus lábios mas não durou muito até se tornar um quente abafado e prazeroso, antes que eu pudesse raciocinar já tinha agido por impulso e puxa-lo mais perto colocando as mãos no seu pescoço , apenas seguindo o exemplo dele que já tinha enrolado as suas pernas na minha cintura e levantando-se um pouco ainda com o corpo pressionado ao meu , o casaco que ele usava aberto para que os nossos peitos se tocassem e transmitissem mais calor , para que ele não sentisse frio e sentisse mais calor as minhas mãos que estavam no seu pescoço se dispersaram um pouco em fumava que estava agora ao redor de nos dois nos cobrindo , estava quente e muito confortável agora , isto era tudo o que podia fazer antes de ceder ao desejo e deixar-me levar e submeter-me completamente ao beijo agora inconscientemente , quando notava a ação que fazia era tarde de mais e eu nem me importava , cedi a passagem a sua língua entreabrindo um pouco os lábios , ele pela posição em que estava , estava mais alto que eu e dominava o beijo completamente , a sua língua percorria toda a minha boca analisando-a , todos os cantos e eu deixava e retribuía com mais força , senti ele segurar os meus cabelos e afagando-os com festas e agarrando-o com força para mais perto dele mesmo que isso fosse impossível , o que me fez ronronar no meio dos gemidos durante o beijo que estava cada vez mais quente , agarrei o cabelo dele com força também tentando aprofundar mais o beijo. Depois tivemos de nos afastar por falta de ar , eu estava quente , corado e com os olhos semicerrados e escuros de luxuria.

Eu: Porra pirralho de merda se vais me roubar o primeiro beijo é bom que roubes o resto deles também até ao ultimo , se vou estar submisso então ao menos deixa-me aproveitar o momento antes que venham a nossa procura. Aproveita que vamos deixar a rivalidade de lado e que isto não se vai voltar a repetir enquanto eu for vivo , não a parte de estar submisso a um pirralho. - falei ofegante ainda tentando ganhar ar para poder repetir aquele beijo mais intenso que antes.

Luffy: Eu não tinha tanta a certeza da parte de não voltar a se repetir , mas isso não interessa agora. - falou beijando , mordiscando e lambendo o meu pescoço , indo até ao lóbulo da minha orelha mordiscando e abaixo do meu queixo , suspirei com o olhar nublado de prazer , ele riu suavemente e veio perto dos meus lábios roçando-os aos meus. - Este também é o meu primeiro beijo não te preocupes , estou a seguir apenas o meu instinto , por isso prometo-te que não vou fazer nada que não vás gostar.- em seguida beijou-me , as nossas mãos começaram a ficar agitadas alternado entre cabelo e pelo peito e costas , nos estávamos os dois quentes e nublados de luxuria.

O resto do tempo seguiu-se de beijos intensos e amassos apesar de nunca passar disso , depois de um tempo infelizmente tivemos que parar , eles iriam dar conta da nossa falta e começar a perguntar coisas , ficamos só um tempo para nos recompormos , tanto nas roupas amassadas por dentro e fora tanto como as respirações e o vermelho nos rostos. Fui para ao pé da tashigi que sorriu ao me ver , um sorriso que era impressão minha ou estava um pouco perverso? Sentei-me ao seu lado enquanto a nami da tripulação dos Mugiwara passava algum tempo com as crianças , neste momento ninguém estava perto de nos para nos ouvir falar e notando isso ela olhou para mim com maldade antes de falar.

Tashigi: Smoker-san , então gostou do seu primeiro beijo , realmente o espetáculo que vocês deram foi muito quente , fiquei com vergonha só de ver , ainda bem que mais ninguém viu , eu vi tudo , não se preocupe isto não vai chegar aos superiores nem a mais ninguém. Mas o Smoker-san pareceu mais feliz que nunca , realmente o Mugiwara faz milagres. Na próxima vez que nos vermos depois de ajudarmos as crianças talvez deva agradece-lo. A tripulação dos Mugiwara não são piratas comuns.- falou e senti um rubor na minha cara mas logo saiu e recuperei a compostura. - É engraçado que o primeiro beijo do grande caçador branco tenha sido com um pirata.

Realmente agora tinha que lidar com as piadinhas da tashigi , mas acho que não me importo que tenha sido com um pirata , mas foi com ele , a pessoa que me apaixonei inevitavelmente , somos inimigos , a justiça e o mal , mas isso não significa muito. Vou seguir a minha própria justiça e confiar no Luffy.

Afinal …. foram os melhores momentos que tive até agora...realmente o Luffy é uma caixa de supressas e mistérios , gostava de poder descobrir e ter mais , do próximo rei dos piratas, o homem mais livre do mundo.

De alguma forma tenho orgulho de dizer , que tive o primeiro beijo do rei dos piratas


End file.
